The Dream Within
by OniIshida
Summary: Inspired by the song from Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within, this story is a Mimato story... :D It'll make better sense if you've watched the movie tho.
1. Dreams

The Dream Within  
  
  
Up above a high-pitched shriek could be heard. She looked up and saw an  
eagle. It soared over the hills and the new mountains. This world was  
created after the old was destroyed. With another call, the eagle flew  
beyond the horizon. Mimi smiled suddenly noticed the wind blowing the  
petals off the flowers. Standing in the middle of the open blooming field,  
Mimi caught a petal and enclosed it in her hand. Once re-opened, what was  
supposed to be a petal, is now a feather. Caught in the wind, the feather  
flew out of reach...  
  
  
... Popping open a can of pop, Matt walked out onto his balcony and chuckled  
to himself, "Soda. Not pop."  
Looking up to the night sky, the stars were shimmering in the velvet sky.  
  
~It's been so long since the Digital World was destroyed. Took so  
much away. But where there was a dead world, a new one was born.~  
  
Heaving a sigh, he poured the soda into his mouth enjoying the fizzing of  
the liquid. It cooled off his mind. Since everyone now lived in the  
digital world, all the digi-destined were separated. Matt winced as he  
tried to remember the whereabouts of his lost friends.  
  
~T.K. is off somewhere writing his new novel. Kari is still here teaching  
kindergartens. Tai is married to my ex-wife, Sora.~  
  
Grimicing, Matt thought it wasn't a good idea to go back to the past. But  
he wanted to remember, so he continued.  
  
~Izzy, being married to Kari, is in another computer business. Joe is  
a medic for the remaining soldiers that are scavenging for life back in  
the old world. Ken and Yolei are married with children. Davis sells   
noddles on the streets. Cody, the kid that hates to lie, becomes a lawyer.~  
  
Matt chuckled to himself remembering the time they argued over pop.  
"Soda. I meant soda." He smiled.  
  
~Then there's- ... Mimi. She left the cooking business to pursue a carreer  
in singing.~  
  
"Just like I was going to do. Become a singer... *sigh* ... oh Mimi"  
  
He stopped himself when he realized he was speaking aloud. Looking down  
at his drink, Matt didn't feel thirsty at all. From his 6th floor balcony,  
he let his can of soda drop. He turned around to go inside, when he heard  
the sickening thud of the can. Matt didn't care, he needed sleep. As soon  
as he opened the sliding door, he felt a nice breeze, with a familiar floral  
scent. One that he had been longing to wallow in. He turned his head into  
the direction of the wind, spotting something shimmering. "Mimi..." he  
whispered just as a feather flew into the palm of his hand.  
  
  
In eyes holding only an unadorned spirit  
There are great, unseen wings  
I open my arms while singing  
To embrace the perpetuity of time  
To be tied to life  
  
After she finished singing at her concert, Mimi went backstage and took  
a sip of water. "Finally it's over!" she huffed to her manager.  
"Where's the next concert?"  
  
"The New Odiba." her manager glared.  
  
Mimi froze in mid-sip. Odiba. She had great memories of that place. It  
was her home. Then why was she nervous about returning? After taking  
a shower and putting on some Eau de Lily perfume, Mimi was on flight 26  
to New Odiba, Japan.  
  
  
The images flew by. Pressing the buttons weren't helping. T.V. was boring  
as usual. Matt snapped open yet another can of soda and chugged down about  
half the can in one take. Suddenly the remote had no control. "Damn! The  
battery's out! And on the stupid news channel too." Matt let out a cry  
of aggrevation and threw the remote down. He got up to switch channels on  
the T.V. when he heard the anchor say, "Pop star, Mimi Tachikawa will be  
performing a live concert here in New Odiba, Japan."  
  
~Mimi is coming?? Here? Now!?!??!~  
  
Matt panicked. He looked down at his clothes. He was unemployed but  
still sweating from the amount of work he had accomplished. The once  
great astronaut had a car accident and was laid off from his job because  
he was somewhat physically incapable. Matt had gathered his friends from  
his high school band to start another band but he never came around to it.  
  
~And now she's coming!?!"~  
  
All that was heard was the sound of someone tripping and running. Matt ran  
into his room falling over a number of things. Digging up his best looking  
outfit he smiled. Mimi brought happiness to his face, but that smile soon   
disappeared when we realized reality. "She's a pop star. You're a nothing,  
Matt. Nothing. What makes you think she'll even remember you?" he muttered  
to himself.  
  
Over the next few days, Matt had been laying at home thinking to himself  
about the past. About Mimi. In the meantime, when she had arrived in  
New Odiba, Mimi had wondered about Matt's address.  
  
  
~I need food.~  
  
Matt concluded when his stomach started the familiar low growl. He picked up  
the phone and dialed the pizzaman's number.  
  
"Hello? Can I get a pizza?"  
"Sure what would you like on it?"  
"Just the regular pepperoni and cheese. Can I also get the usual  
delivery guy for my area?? He tips less." Matt chuckled.  
"Love to, but yesterday after delivering pizza to your area,  
he was leaving and a pop can dropped out of nowhere and knocked him  
unconscious."  
"Oh I see. Thanks anyway. Bye"  
  
Matt hung up and started laughing. He realized the pop can he dropped  
yesterday must've hit the delivery boy. His brief moment of laughter  
was interrupted by the doorbell.  
  
~Man, that delivery system is fast!~  
  
Swinging open the door, Matt realized that it's wasn't the delivery boy.  
It was a woman dressed mostly in soft pink. Her green eyes bore into his own  
and her scent was vaguely familiar. "Mimi!" he gasped.  
  
"Hello Matt. I've missed you..."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Reality

  
  
"Hello Matt. I've missed you..."  
  
Matt was still speechless and staring at the beautiful figure in front of  
him. Her eyes were gleaming with happiness. Then something hit him. Matt  
slowly looked down at his sweaty clothes and winced at the disgusting  
odor that was coming from it. He looked up at Mimi again in horror. But  
to his surprise, Mimi just jumped forward and gave him a hug.  
  
"Oh Matt! I've missed you so much!"  
  
Matt smiled and rested his cheek on her head taking a whiff of her trademark  
scent. Closing his eyes he could still see the radiance of her skin.  
  
"I've missed you too. But I'm so ... untidy right now."  
  
He grimiced at the word. 'Untidy' wasn't half of what he looked like. Mimi  
wasn't flinched by this remark though.  
  
"No. I like you the way you are."  
  
She smiled as he pulled her into his apartment. It was messy and lived-in.  
Mimi allowed herself to be lead to the window by Matt. He wrapped his arms  
around her and looked searchingly into her eyes.  
  
"I thought you've forgotten me..."  
  
"Never. I could never forget you."  
  
Matt tilted her chin up and lightly kissed her. She was left breathless but  
flushed pink. Matt looked at her face. Her eyes were still closed which gave  
her a sense of serenity...  
  
  
Distant laughs could be heard. Then you would see them. Their perfect  
silhouettes blended in with the orange, pink and purple sunset sky.  
Matt and Mimi had reunited. But for how long? Mimi was only in New Odiba  
for a week and already 5 days had passed. Embraced in a hug, Matt stroked  
Mimi's hair.  
  
"2 more days, Mimi. And you leave me again..."  
  
Mimi squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to think about it. All of  
a sudden, she remembered something important.  
  
"Shoot! I just remembered. Michael, our guitarist, need me to practice  
with him. I have to go!"  
  
A shot of pain crossed Matt's face but he quickly hid it and gave her  
a tight smile.  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
Heaving a frustrated sigh, Mimi threw her hands into the air.  
  
"No! This is all wrong. Michael, it's a G not a G sharp!!!"  
  
"I KNOW but I'm getting nervous. This is a big concert..."  
  
"We've been in big concerts before, Mike, this isn't any different!"  
  
Suddenly, Michael let out a hacking cough and fell to his knees. His  
eyes had turned red a puffy as he looked up at Mimi.  
  
"I'm sick. *Cough* I'm sorry. I can't be in this band any longer. It's  
too much hard work and stress."  
  
First Mimi felt sympathy for him but then her sympathy turned into anger.  
  
"You can't ditch us!!! This is the Odiba Concert!"  
  
Without a word, Michael picked up his guitar and walked out the door. Mimi's  
jaw dropped in shock.  
  
"This can't be happening! The show is TONIGHT! ARG!"  
  
Even thought she was pumped with anger, Mimi felt like breaking down  
and crying. As if the sky had answered her prayers, Matt appeared  
knocking at the backstage door. Mimi noticed him knocking on the pane  
and ran to him.  
  
"Matt!! You're here!!"  
  
She flung herself at him and he caught her. It felt like a perfect  
moment until her manager showed up. Mimi rolled her eyes and signaled  
for them to practice without her. After a peck on the cheek for Matt,  
they separated.  
  
  
The night of the concert was a big one. The stadium was full and everyone  
was backstage. Mimi began to panic and complained to her manager.  
  
"We don't have a goddamn person to take Michael's place! ARG!!!"  
  
"Relax Mimi, just sing link there wasn't an intended guitarist."  
  
"We've TRIED that. It sounded horrible. This concert is ruined.""  
  
Mimi wanted to continue to wallow in her self pity but then over the  
speakers, the announcer's voice boomed.  
  
"Please welcome, Mimi Tachikawa to Odiba!!"  
  
A wave of screams and whistles echoed throughout the stadium as arms  
and glowsticks erupted into the air! Mimi wasn't ready but her  
manager gave her a playful shove onto the stage. Then more screams  
were heard.  
  
  
Mimi opened her mouth to sing expecting the horrible band play. But instead  
she heard the proper opening! The guitarist began playing! Mimi smiled  
and sang her heart and soul out.  
  
In eyes holding only an unadorned spirit  
There are great, unseen wings  
I open my arms while singing  
To embrace the perpetuity of time  
To be tied to life  
  
  
Another wave of screamed washed through the stadium as Mimi, flushed pink,  
and run offstage.  
  
"Where's Michael? I want to kiss him for showing up!"  
  
She looked around but no sign of Michael. She only saw Matt walking out  
of the backstage door with his guitar and his back turned to her. A flood  
of happiness came onto her and she ran after him.  
  
  
"Matt!!" she screamed.  
  
He turned around and she ran into his arms and for a brief moment they were  
alone. Everything seemed to disappear and the world began spinning. They  
kissed and it seemed like eternity. Mimi's dream come true... Still  
feeling light headed, Mimi knew what she had and wanted to do.  
  
"Matt. Would you like to be the guitarist for my band?"  
  
Matt's face turned cold. His expression emotionless. Mimi knew his answer.  
She was going to break out crying, when Matt gave her his warmest smile.  
  
"Ya. Let's go."  
  
Sheer delight rushed through her like adrenaline. He hugged him even harder  
and she whispered those three magical words. And to her surprised, he did  
the same.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
THE END 


End file.
